Pour une simple réponse
by Sunshiine
Summary: [OS JamesLily]Que se passe t'il quand elle le voit avec une autre ? Que se passe t'il tout au fond de son coeur ? Pourquoi elle, Lily Evans, elle n'avait pas compris ce sentiment qui la rongeait ? Tant de questions, pour une simple réponse.


**Pour une simple réponse.**

**Synopsis :** OS James/Lily Que se passe t'il quand elle le voit avec une autre ? Que se passe t'il tout au fond de son coeur ? Tant de questions, pour une simple réponse.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf celui de Mélissa. L'univers en lui même ne m'appartient pas.

**Note :** Il s'agit de mon premier OS et de ma deuxième fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à laisser vos avis pour me permettre de progresser Valà, bonne lecture à présent.

Elle ressemblait à une idiote. Une idiote qui pleurait doucement, dans une salle de classe vide.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce flot de sentiments qui la bouleversait.

Ce flot de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé, elle n'en connaissait même pas la signification.

Tout avait été simple avant, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Enfin maintenant, pendant que ses larmes s'écrasaient plus bas sur sa robe, elle ne savait plus si elle était sure de ses sentiments avant.

A vrai dire, cette journée avait commençée sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

Je m'étais réveillée juste avant que ma meilleure amie, Alice, ne me réveille à l'aide d'un seau d'eau et je n'étais pas tombée de mon lit comme tous les matins, étant donné que avant 10 heures du matin, je suis dans le brouillard. Evidemment, j'avais passé plus d'une demi-heure à me coiffer et à démêler les noeufs fins qui s'étaient fait durant dans mon sommeil. Petite présentation de ma personne avant tout. Je m'apelle Lily Evans, je suis en 7ème année à Gryffondor. Je porte une paire d'emeraudes en guise de yeux, et une tignasse rousse en guise de cheveux. A part cela, je suis préfète et la première dans quasiment toutes les matières sauf en métamorphose ou les Maraudeurs me dépassent .. parfois.

Les maraudeurs parlons en. Prétentieux et immatures voilà ce qu'ils sont. Evitons de tous les mettre dans le mec sac. Potter et Black sont prétentieux et immatures. Peter, je ne le connais pas et Rémus est sans doute le meilleur ami dont toutes les filles rêvent. Il est différent. En fait ils sont tous différents.

Peter est sans doute celui dont je ne sais pratiquement rien. Seulement qu'il a toujours faim, qu'il est très timide, qu'il rigole pour un rien et qu'il ne parle presque pas.

Rémus, lui, est d'apparence charmeuse. A vrai dire, si il n'était pas mon meilleur ami, je me serais tout de suite jeter dessus même en connaissant son secret. Il est de taille moyenne, bien battit bien qu'assez frêle, posséde des cheveux ni trop court ni trop long d'une teinte blond cendré, ainsi que des yeux d'une couleur ambre qui réchauffe le coeur en l'espace d'un instant. Ceci est impressionant. Combien de fois m'a t'il réconforter alors que moi Lily Evans, je déprimais ? D'innombrables fois, impossible de toutes les ressencer.

Black. Sirius Black. Le mec le plus populaire de sa génération, Oups non. Disons le deuxième le plus populaire. Avec ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir d'encre et ses yeux bleus gris, il se croit tout permis. Ainsi il brise des coeurs selon ses envies, fait des blagues selon son humeur. Il se prend pour monsieur-à-le-droit-à-tout. Il se prend pour un Dieu, certes la plupart des filles le considèrent comme tel mais pas moi. Non. Son égo l'étouffe tellement que j'ai l'impression que dans sa vie, seul sa personne et son meilleur ami compte pour lui. Même si je le connais que très peu. Les apparences me suffisent.

Eh bien, finissons en beauté. Potter. En fait il a un nom plutôt élégant mais que je me refuse à employer, James. Cet être qui me harcéle depuis déjà 4 ans pour que j'accepte de sortir avec lui. Avant il faisait cela plusieurs fois par jour maintenant cela c'est radoucie. En fait, ses demandes sont moins nombreuses mais plus longues ou plus argumentées. Mais moi, je refuse. Je refuse de sortir avec le mec le plus populaire de Poudlard. Le plus arrogant, le plus prétentieux, le plus lourd, le plus .. J'entends déjà d'ici Alice qui me souffle mes mots.

- Arrête un peu ! Toutes les filles le considère comme le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus ..

Et voilà, je l'interrompts de nouveau. Comment peut elle penser ça de celui que je déteste le plus au monde ? Mais cet argument ne semble pas lui convenir. Pour elle, la haine est si proche de l'amour ou encore les contraires s'attirent. Mon dieu, faîtes que ces proverbes ou dictons soient faux. De toute manière, ils sont faux, je le saurais si j'éprouvais ce ne serait quoi d'autre que de la haine envers Potter.

Bon, cesse de bavardage. Je m'étais enfin décidée à me lever. J'avais enfilée une tenue normale, étant donné que nous étions le week end. En descendant avec Alice et Melissa et tout en parlant d'une blague que connait l'une d'elle, je vis les Maraudeurs assis dans les fauteuils les plus confortables de la salle commune, ceux situés prés de la cheminée. Bien sûr aucun élève n'osait protester, même si le plus énervant était que même les siéges moelleux situés prés de la cheminée étaient occupés par .. les livres de messieurs ! Je coupa net la discussion avec mes deux amies qui tentérent vénement de me rattraper en voyant ce que j'allais comettre. Mes cheveux roux tombaient sur mes épaules à chaque pas, et c'est une moi en colère qui se planta devant les quatre fauteuils des Maraudeurs.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous occupez 8 fauteuils à vous tout seuls alors que vous n'êtes que 4 ! Vous vous fichez du monde ou quoi ?

- Bonjour Lily. Quelle belle journée aujourd'hui ! Comment vas tu dis moi ?

- Black arrêtes de te payer ma tête et réponds immédiatement à ma question !

- Sinon quoi ? Là ce fut un James calme et d'une voix étrangement normal qui parla.

Lily fut légèrement déstabilisée par le calme soudain de James, il semblait réveur, la tête ailleurs comme si pour une fois la présence de Lily ne le troublait pas.

- Une heure de retenue pour Potter, ce soir 20h dans la classe vide de l'aide droite.

Et cette simple phrase, elle tourna les talons sous les cris de protestations des quatre garçons enfin surtout ceux de Black qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la préfète.

C'est en rejoignant ses amies et en les tirant de force vers la Grande Salle qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de donner une retenue à James sans avoir réfléchi, elle s'étonnait elle même de la brusque défence dont elle avait fait preuve. Cela ne lui était jamais arriver de coller une retenue à un des maraudeurs comme ça ! Elle trouvait toujours le temps de leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait ça et en profitant pour les sermonner et leur crier dessus.

Mais là son attitude l'avait bouleversée.

Melissa fila vers un élève de Serdaigle avec qui elle sortait depuis peu, puis Alice et elle allèrent s'assoir en bout de table.

La journée passa alors vite .. très vite. En somme, Lily en profita pour se divertir comme elle pouvait dans le château, en se promenant dans la bibliothéque afin de découvrir les nouveaux ouvrages; puis elle resta deux heures dehors en compagnie de Alice et Franck, sans doute le futur petit copain de sa meilleure amie; puis elle rentra histoire de finir ses devoirs et de pouvoir aller à la retenue qu'elle avait donnée à Potter. Au départ, elle voulait aller s'excuser puis lui retirer cette retenue qui avait aucun sens. Elle aurait dû punir Black même si lui ne le méritait pas non plus. Mais finalement, elle s'était résignée, préférant ne pas faire d'excuses sachant que Potter prendrait ça pour une quelconque déclaration.

C'est donc vétue normalement qu'elle se rendit vers 19h50 dans la salle où devait avoir lieu, la fameuse retenue.

Arrivée sur place, elle s'avança vers la porte et en tourna la poignée. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Lily retint alors un grognement furieux et sortit dans un soupir sa baguette.

Elle prononça la formule qui déverouillait les portes : " Alohomora " . Et elle poussa doucement la porte, la savant grinçante et surtout elle détestait ce bruit.

Ses yeux d'un vert luisant, se posèrent alors sur le spectacle qui lui souleva le coeur sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Là, James Potter embrassait plus que passionément, une jeune fille nommé Ellie Lewkey que Lily connaissait très bien, vu qu'elle était en binome avec elle en Botanique. Les mains du jeune homme se perdait dans le dos de la demoiselle, et celles de la jeune fille glissaient dans les cheveux du Gryffondor. Sans comprendre son geste, Lily resta bouche bée, tandis que alerter par le bruit de la porte, les deux tourteraux se retournaient faisant face à une Lily désemparée.

Tout ce qu'elle entendue alors fut le bruit de ses pas qui couraient vers une destination encore inconnue, le son d'une voix masculine qui criait son nom, et puis la porte qu'elle refermait derrière elle quand elle fut enfin arrivée dans une autre salle.

Elle ressemblait à une idiote. Une idiote qui pleurait doucement, dans une salle de classe vide.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce flot de sentiments qui la bouleversait.

Ce flot de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé, elle n'en connaissait même pas la signification.

Tout avait été simple avant, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Enfin maintenant, pendant que ses larmes s'écrasaient plus bas sur sa robe, elle ne savait plus si elle était sure des sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé durant ces 4 dernières années.

Pourquoi avait elle crue voir cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son pire ennemi ?

Pourquoi se sentait elle mal de l'avoir vu avec une autre ?

Pourquoi ressentait elle des papillons à l'estomac en passant maintenant à lui ?

Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle le voit dans les bras d'une autre pour comprendre la nature de ses sentiments ?

Lily avait à présent des yeux rougis. Puis elle se souvint de sa voix.

Pourquoi avait il cherché à la rattraper ?

Finalement, c'est vers 23 heures qu'elle franchit le seuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et comme elle s'en doutait, elle y trouva, toujours réveillé, les Maraudeurs, Alice et Mélissa qui semblait morte d'inquiétude. Mélissa s'avança avec une mine pâle vers sa camarade.

- Mais où étais tu passer ?! On se demandait ou tu étais !!

- J'ai fait un tour dans le château. Je n'ai pas vu le temps s'écoulé.

- C'est ça ! James nous a dit que tu n'étais pas venue à la retenue.

- ' Ah oui ? ' Elle se tourna rapidement vers James qui observait comme tous les autres Maraudeurs la conversation. ' Hé bien, il t'a menti. '

Le principal concerné ne broncha pas, il tourna simplement la tête vers Mélissa, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Mélissa se tourna vers lui puis repointa son index furieux vers Lily. Elle semblait très maternelle, et elle détestait que l'on lui mente surtout.

- Pourrais tu êtres plus explicite Liliane Rose Evans ?

- Pour être franche, je n'allais quand même pas tenir la chandelle à un couple qui se bécottait dans la salle de retenue. Surtout que l'un deux semblait être la personne qui avait reçu une retenue. Et que j'ai décidé de lui faire une fleur et de ne pas l'embêter, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas rester plus longtemps dans cette salle. Mais Potter t'a menti. Il m'a vu. N'est ce pas ?

Puis sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et monta doucement les marches qui menait à son dortoir. Une fois en haut, elle enfila sa chemise de nuit, et c'est les larmes aux bords des yeux qu'elle s'engouffra dans sa couette bien chaude, puis vers une heure du matin alors qu'elle avait entendu ses amies s'endormir qu'elle avait finalement elle aussi tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, elle fut surprise. On était dimanche et d'habitude Alice la réveillait pour profiter du dernier jour du week end. Mais cette fois ci ce fut différent. Tous les lits autour d'elle étaient vides, et les lits étaient soigneusement faits. Signe que même les elfes de maisons étaient passés. Elle regarda l'horloge magique qui flottait au dessus de son lit. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit l'heure fatidique de : 11:50 . Elle sauta hors de son lit, oubliant les évènements de la veille. Enfila rapidement deux trois affaires et descendit en cavale les escaliers qui menaient de son dortoir à la salle commune. Puis tout un coup, elle stoppa sa course entendant des voix qu'elle reconnaissait que trop bien. Résistant tout d'abord à la tentation, elle descendit finalement quelques marches afin de mieux entendre.

- Désolé Ellie.. Mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas en sortant avec toutes les filles que j'arriverais à conquérir celui de celle que j'aime. On peut rester ami surtout que tu es une fille intelligente, drôle, enfin bref pleins de mots pour te décrire.. Mais..

- Je te comprends James. Mais .. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a de plus ? Comment sais tu que c'est elle ? Je ne comprends pas .. ça ..

La voix de Ellie se faisait tremblante par moment montrant le réel attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour le Maraudeur.

- Justement, je ne sais pas. Elle a quelque chose, que personne d'autre n'a. Est ce tellement dur à comprendre ? Je le répète. Ellie tu es une fille super, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas changer d'avis. Je préfère qu'on arrête cette relation maintenant plutôt de m'embarquer dans une relation où je sais que de mon côté les sentiments ne seront pas présents.

- Finalement, je pense que tu as raison. Restons simplement amis, je tiens trop à toi pour n'être rien à tes yeux. Je t'apprécie James, sincèrement, c'est pour ça que je te comprends.

Lily entendit des bruits de pas, signes qu'ils quittaient sans doute les lieux. Elle se risqua en dehors des escaliers, l'air de rien puis une fois qu'elle fut en dehors de la salle commune se mit à courir afin d'arriver à 12h pile dans la grande salle. Elle souffla un ' Bonjour ' rapide à ceux qui étaient assis non loin d'elle puis commença une discussion animée avec Alice tout en évitant le sujet de la veille. Elle observait du coin de l'oeil James qui mangeait avec Ellie et ils parlaient tout deux d'un ton chaleureux, très amicale pensa alors Lily. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir quelque chose pour le jeune homme. Finalement, lui ne la considérait sans doute pas plus haut que comme il avait considérer Ellie. C'est à dire comme une proie. Enfin ce n'était pas la même chose avec Ellie. Ils étaient restés amis tout de même. En repensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'écouter, elle se rendit compte à quel point la fille dont James avait parler à son ex-petite copine, était chanceuse. Au fond, durant toutes ces années, elle s'était trompée sur la véritable identitée de James. En fait, seul son coeur connaissait cette véritable identitée.

A la fin de son repas, elle se leva rapidement, puis elle sortit une excuse bidon à ses amies pour pouvoir s'isoler seule dans le parc enneigé. Avant de sortir, elle mis ses gants, son bonnet qui ne recouvrait pas sa longue chevelure rousse et son écharpe aux couleurs de gryffondor. En sortant, elle croisa Amos, le préfet de Serdaigle, et marcha vers un arbre au tronc large avec le jeune homme. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Il réussit même à lui faire oublier la soirée précédente, et il la fit rire comme elle n'avait pas rit depuis longtemps. Après une heure et demi, Amos partit car il devait finir les devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain. Lily resta alors seule appuyée contre cet arbre.

Deux mains chaudes et rudes, étant tout de même d'une douceur extrême se posèrent sur les yeux de la Gryffondor. Elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise qui se transforme en un souffle blanc dans l'air froid. Les mains disparurent pour laisser place à un jeune homme appuyée d'une main sur le tronc, et qui lui faisait face. Son regard couleur chocolat, la traversa. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, mais elle ne voulait pas montrer sa gêne au garçon qui semblait être aussi à l'aise que le calamar géant dans le lac.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'aurais dû t'attendre sagement au lieu de .. de ..

- C'est bon j'ai compris, Potter.

- Et si tu commençais par m'apeller James ?

- Très bien, James. Que veux tu ?

- Te dire que cela fais plus d'une heure que tu me tortures.

Lily ne pû montrer sa totale incompréhension face aux paroles de James.

- Quoi.. Quoi ?

- Tu m'as torturée avec Diggory. 1h36. Voilà le temps qu'il a passé avec toi.

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant Po... James ??! Mais quand est ce que tu grandiras ?!

Et elle enchaina, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Retenir ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait depuis tant d'années et qu'elle n'avaient compris le message que la veille.

- Quand est ce que tu arrêteras de te fouttre de moi ? De jouer avec mes sentiments ? De me torturer moi ? De me demander de sortir avec toi alors qu'à tes yeux je n'ai absolument aucun intérêt ? Quand arrêteras tu de me faire souffrir MOI ??!

Sa voix tremblait. Le froid y était pour beaucoup mais surtout c'était la colère. Puis elle s'arrêta sur ce mot. Fixant James d'un regard bouleversé. Elle ne bougea pas. Ne détournant pas les yeux. Ne parlant pas. Elle continuait de le fixer. Des minutes s'écoulèrent, mais rien, pas un mot. Puis James souria. Il se fouttait d'elle ou quoi ?

James posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et posa l'autre sur sa taille. Elle se laissa faire, l'observant, puis doucement, il approcha son visage du sien; mais elle le repoussa brusquement. Comme si il s'y attendait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres, il écouta ce qu'allait lui dire sa belle.

Lily pointa un doigt furieux vers lui, tout en parlant d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

- Mais je te promets Potter, si tu oses me faire du mal tu vas le re..

Et il la coupa, incapable de se retenir, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pût donner à cet instant présent. Il l'avait trouvé, il savait que c'était elle. Il l'avait ressenti dès que ses lèvres étaient rentrées en contact avec celles de la Gryffondor. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement, croyant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Lily de son côté n'en revenait pas elle non plus. Ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de celles de l'homme qu'elle était sure d'aimer plus que tout. Puis ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de James, prolongeant ce baiser qui semblait tant espérer par James et par Lily. C'est à contre coeur qu'elle se sépara de lui, un sourire ancré sur le visage.

- Comme je disais, si je te vois trainer avec une fille, sache que je crois que la fille en question finira à l'infirmerie.

- Oh tiens ! Tu deviens possessive et jalouse ma Princesse.

Lily lui donna une tape puis s'approcha pour recapturer ses lèvres. Les deux amoureux sentirent alors un effet mouillé sur leurs joues respectives. Il commençait à neiger.

James et Lily se sourièrent alors, puis c'est d'un pas rapide qu'ils courrurent vers le château. Une fois dans la salle commune, ils s'assirent devant la cheminée, sous le regard intrigué de tous les élèves de leurs maisons. Lily se blottit alors plus dans les bras de son bien aimé. James posa sa tête par dessus de celle de Lily qui se trouvait appuyée contre son épaule. James se mettait à rêver, sa Lily l'aimait. Il ne lui avait rien dit, juste des sous entendus. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Comme pour répondre, à cette attente qu'ils attendaient tout deux de l'autre. Ils se tournèrent tout les deux en même temps pour parler. Ils éclatèrent alors de rire sous l'effet de surprise. Puis ce fut James qui prit la parole en premier.

- Saches que depuis que je t'ai aperçue sur dans le Poudlard Express lors de ma première année, je n'ai jamais pût t'oublier. Tes yeux m'avaient attirés tels des aimants et même aujourd'hui j'en suis encore dépendant. Sâches que je suis sur que pour moi, tu seras toujours la seule que j'ai aimais autant. Je t'aime, Lily.

- Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi. Plus que de l'amour, plus que tout. Je t'aime James..

A ces mots qui faisaient battre à la chamade les deux coeurs des Gryffondor, ils se blottirent encore plus l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce moment en priant qu'il dure pour l'éternité.


End file.
